A Rose By Any Other Name
by roxyyRAWRR
Summary: If it wasn’t for the fact that the Earl had personally chosen Tyki for this mission, he would’ve never accepted it. Well, actually... It’s more like, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Lavi, he would’ve never accepted. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Memory by Sugarcult

**

* * *

**

I have like 3 stories going simultaneously. That can't be good.

**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura, but when she's not looking I'll be stealing Lavi&&Tyki fankyew very much… wait, I think my friend already has dibs on them. –bangs head into desk- always the last one… but I like Yullen too 8D**

**Warnings: Not much actually… just… languages… I think maybe OOC Tyki when he's trying to communicate with Lavi but other than that… not much.**

**Okay! ENJOY!**

**WAIT WAIT!! If anyone reads Kingdom Hearts, please go to youtube, type in "Memory – Sugarcult" and look at the video. Doesn't that look like the perfect song for Demyx and Zexion? 8D I mean it had Demyx's child-like drawings and Zexion's love for music and the lyrics are sweet :3**

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that the Earl had personally chosen Tyki for this mission, he would've never accepted it. Or that's what he kept telling himself; the lie.

It's more like, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Lavi, he would've never accepted the mission.

How long had it been since they last met? Or touched? Or even talked?

The gears in Tyki's head started churning as he thought back to the first time he had met the red-headed teen… he recalled when he, the Earl and Road paid a special visit to the Bookman Estate.

_The wind played __mischievously with his hair as he took a drag, gently letting the smoke escape his cavern. The air was heavy with the scent of the sea and he seemed to descend whenever he took a step on the clear beach sand. Gray clouds could be spotted beyond the horizon, but it didn't bother anyone; life was too joyous at the island for anyone to care about a storm. The palm trees were flourishing, the grass that lay scattered below it looked like you wanted to run your hands through it just to see if it was spiky as it looked like, or incredibly soft. Tyki turned to look out towards the sea, cigarette still placed between his index finger and middle finger; the waves looked like they were having a fun time. Overlapping each other as they crashed onto the shore making a loud yet soothing "swshh" sound, green mixed with blue mixed with white tinted with orange from the evening sun that stood out in all it's glory. Shit, he hated islands._

_He turned his gaze from the sun to Road who was walking beside him, one arm hooked around Tyki's and the other balancing on a lollipop between her fingers. Following the Earl who had made his way through the sand and onto a cement road that lead up to a humongous villa. Tyki huffed. Of course it would be a villa; people who live on the islands hardly live in an apartment, that's a rare sight._

"_Tyki-pon, no need to have such a gloom face~!" The Earl's voice pierced it's way into Tyki's ears with that sickening sweet voice. It scared him to be honest._

"_We want to make a good impression on Bookman now~ It'd be a real shame if we didn't get this sponsor for our plan~" The Earl lowered his glasses the tiniest bit only to reveal a stern glare, or, it was more like crazy eyes. It didn't matter how sweet he sounded or how thoughtful he acted, the guy was ruthless and down-right creepy. The Earl knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response._

"_I heard the Bookman's chef makes the sweetest cakes in the world. Is it true?" Road was licking her lollipop and had a dull gaze in her eyes mixed with a spoonful of curiosity._

"_Don't believe everything people tell you Road. Must of the things that come out of people's mouths are lies." Tyki threw his cigarette to the ground and used his heel to expose of the tiny flame still viewable on the cancer stick. He was in a foul mood already and he couldn't bother to answer Road's questions, no matter how much he loved her. He just didn't have the energy._

"_Does that mean Tyki is lying right now?" She brought her head up to stare intently at the Portuguese man, her eyes illuminated by the sun which was setting. The question hung in the air waiting to be answered by Tyki who honestly didn't want to waste any words on such an accusation. In return he just sighed and ran his hand through his gorgeous, black curls._

_He was glad when he heard the door open and a skinny, yet rather tall man answered the door. He had brown hair in a usual 8-year old boy style and there was no trace of a smile at all on his facial expression; the guy looked gloomy and depressed with a stern look. His voice was raspy when he initiated the conversation._

"_Are you Sir Earl, here to see the Bookman?" Oh my god, this guy was so boring!_

"_Yes, thank you! Is he by any chance home at the moment?"_

_Swiftly turning around the man muttered a dark 'follow me, please' and shut the door behind the three visitors who had just entered the room. They all attached themselves in a lead behind the should we say, butler, and were guided around the vast spaces in the villa. They passed the hallway which was extended to 50 meters with a set of doors on each side of the walls, and paintings of farmlands and portraits that looked to be from the Renaissance. The room was covered in a dark shade of white, not fully grey but dark enough to be considered 'not white'. They didn't travel very far until they eased into the kitchen and came to a sudden halt, searching the room for any sign of life Tyki noticed it was the living room; it was colourfully decorated with paintings and strips of newspaper headlines were framed. The walls were a dark maroon colour and the couches that were situated in the centre of the room were red, velvet red, blood red, crimson. Yes, wonderful. His golden eyes continued to examine the room; he noticed a table in the right side of the room, quite wide with 16 chairs surrounding it, a fireplace in the left corner with the flame burning, and a series of books on massive bookshelves all around the room. He was Bookman after all._

"_Sir Bookman will be with you shortly. Please take a seat." The butler gestured towards the couch and Road willingly followed, throwing herself onto the crimson sheets that covered the couch._

"_Is there anything you would like? Tea, water, perhaps lemonade for the young lady?"_

"_Yes thank you, a cup of me."_

"_I'm sorry sir, I don't understand what you mea—" Road cut him off before he could finish._

"_He means Earl Gray. He thinks it's hilarious because he's Earl and he's always dressed in grey. Hence the term, Earl Gray." Tyki sat down on the couch next to Road and took off his hat that he then placed on his lap. He continued to pull off his black blazer and fold into over his arm only to later place it on his other side, together with the hat which he later topped on the black piece of clothing._

"_I want chocolate mousse!" Road's tone was high and filled with childish glee, an alluring mixture._

"_And the gentleman?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Very well then." The butler rotated and as he walked away you could hear the vague sound of heels exiting, walking further and further away until they could no longer be heard. The Earl took this opportunity to warn Tyki of his behaviour, if he didn't act his age and respond with the manner he was raised with, the Earl would be_** very**_ disappointed in him. Tyki nodded slowly and averted his eyes from the Earl's piercing glare, life was rough as it is and he didn't need more shit to make it worse. He was sexually frustrated seeing as he had been too caught up in work to actually have a night out, his work required all his attention which meant he couldn't sleep, and because he never got any time off from work he couldn't take Road out either which meant she'd use every splitting second she was awake to whine about how he never pays attention to her anymore. At least now she had to be subtle, and he… well he had to be friendly even though he was on the verge of massacre._

_The sound of footsteps brought Tyki back to reality, his eyes shutting close before he opened them with hate. Bookman was standing in front of the trio with his typical Asian attire which hung down to his knees. He was bald except for a ponytail which was seriously odd and reminded him of Bill Bailey; his eyes were serious but he had black bags hanging under them which made him look like a panda bear. Bookman never spoke of his age but you could tell from his wrinkles that he was around 50, and he was short. Very short. Shorter than Road to be precise._

_He held out his hand as a greeting which the Earl accepted with a sturdy handshake, and then his eyes fell upon a figure that had accompanied the Bookman. It was a small figure and it was holding its head down, with a large green poncho covering up most of his body. Tyki couldn't hear what Bookman and the Earl were talking about but he doubted he wanted to know, it was either about business or business, always business. After all, that's all that really mattered in this industrial world of theirs. Women were considered lower than men and seen as objects, the Church had all the power and business was blooming which made everyone want a piece of the cake. It was real shitty._

_Finally the Earl stood up and walked over to Road's side, tapping her on the shoulder and exhibiting the figure that was hidden._

"_Road, Tyki, please greet Bookman, and er—" Bookman finished the Earl's sentence._

"_We don't know his name yet. I found this kid in town, he was hunched up in an alley and crying his eyes out. Boy doesn't know a word of English." Road raised her eyebrows in surprise and let her eyes roam around the teen, from his ginger hair to his black boots covered in mud._

"_How old is he?"_

"_Probably 12 or 13, I'm not quite sure on the details yet." Bookman laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, but received a shiver and a brush as the young boy smacked away the Bookman's hand. "He's not very social as you can see." A silent laugh escaped his lips as he motioned for the Earl to come join him in conversation in another part of the room; so, 3 feet away._

_The young boy remained silent and didn't budge, even as Road leaned in closer to try and get a good look at his face he didn't make a move. He had fascinating features, his bright red hair being one of them. His face was pale and he looked like he'd had all his life energy sucked out of him; his hair was rough and framed his face nicely, and a single emerald eye was staring down at his feet; the other eye was covered by an eye patch and a frown hung on his lips. Well… it was more of a sad expression, his eye held too much emotion for the kid to handle; you could see the misery and trauma reflected in his eyes. It was amazing._

"_He's not very fun is he?" Road took a petite bite of her lollipop and let the taste savour in her mouth._

"_He looks sad."_

_A grin was plastered on Road's face as Tyki said those words. "I want to make him sadder." Tyki turned to face his niece of age 7, and sent her a vicious glare warning her not to do anything stupid that she'll regret later._

"_Tyki-pon~ I have a little job for you~" the Earl had a wicked grin on his face and was motioning for Tyki to join his and the Bookman's conversation. Unwillingly, Tyki hauled himself to his feet and made his way around the figure, still standing, untouchable, and kept on walking towards the duo. A hand was clasped around his shoulder and the two men started conversing once more, ignoring Tyki's presence even though they had asked him to come._

"_Tyki-pon would be more than happy to do the job! He has a lot of experience with being the responsible person and he is fluent in two languages. I'm pretty sure he would get a kick out of helping another person into our society~"_

_Something he isn't aware of but knows he's participated in._

"_Are you sure? It really means a lot that you're more than willing to help; I myself would if I had the time, but with business and all—"_

_Business._

"_Gladly! I can just pull some strings and have a few other people handle Tyki's work for now."_

_No more work._

"_I really have no idea have to thank you, this is more than enough. I promise that as soon as I'm done with my own work I'll personally take over the boy's studies."_

_A favour._

"_Don't worry about it~ I'll have him escort the boy to the library immediately."_

_Don't worry about it?_

"_Tyki-pon," the Earl was now talking to him which meant he couldn't ponder about his own questions and thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment, he paid full attention to his superior. "I want you to take this young man here," he let his hand hover above the boy who was standing a few feet away "to the library and start teaching him English."_

… _what? He was pulled away from his work which he could have done and finished within the time period they had stayed here just so he could be assigned further frustration by being that slum dog's tutor?!_

"_Of course my Lord." Tyki bowed in response and rotated to find the boy still standing and Road bending over so she could see his face. Without a second thought of why the hell he was doing this, he mentally colourfully cursed and ushered the boy towards the door._

"_This way, sir." Came the familiar voice of the butler; apparently while Tyki was chit-chatting with the Earl he had entered the room and left a tray with the drinks they had ordered on the table, where Road was helping herself to her chocolate mousse with whipped cream on top._

_

* * *

_

_The silence was _**awkward.**_ Tyki and the boy were at the moment located in the Bookman's private library with loads and loads of books covering every wall and taking up as much space as they possibly could, giving Tyki and the younger boy barely any space to sit. To Tyki's relief there were a few desks scattered around with a number of chairs in case people wanted to sit down and read, or possibly draw if they wanted to. No food though, and no drinks, and it had to be absolutely quiet in the library._

_Tyki let his eyes examine the boy who was sitting in a chair next to him and still looking down at the ground, 'dejected' written all over his face with his red hair hanging and clutching his cheeks for dear life. God, this kid made him suicidal. With a cough Tyki tried to get the boys attention, but nothing happened. He coughed once more, a little harder this time, but still no reaction. He rolled his eyes in annoyance._

"_Listen kid, are you capable of speaking at all? Don't you know a single word?"_

"…"

"_Shit, this is going to take forever! I don't even know were you're from and what language you speak, I was hoping we could work off of that."_

"…"

"_Okay, listen. Here's a geography book, I know there's a map of the world in here somewhere, so just point to it okay?"_

"…"

"_Of course you don't know what the fuck I'm saying, you don't speak English… listen to me talking to myself, this is really the lowest…" He started flipping through the pages of the geography book in front of him, flipping on until he came to a map, but it wasn't of the world. It was North America. Apparently all the continents had been assigned their own page so you could see the map clearer. 'Arrgh, this is bullshit!'_

_With a smile he slid the book across so it was in view of the boy. "Do you live anywhere here?"_

"…" _The boy finally did something. He shook his head.'Wow, that helps a lot!' Thwarted he flipped to the next page and waited for the boy to respond. This time it was North America. The boy shook his head._

"_Okay, at least we know you live on _**this **_side of the earth." He flipped it open to a map of Asia. Nope, he didn't live there. Tyki flipped it open to Europe, and thought he'd take action this time. He pointed to England, the little island at the top of the map._

"_This is England. This is where I live, and this is where Skittles come from."_

_The sound that was emitted from the younger boy right then had Tyki's heart making leaps and volts in his chest. The boys laugh… it was incredible. Adorable. Enchanting. Other synonyms for the words he just said. He must've looked absolutely moronic the way he was staring at the boy with his mouth half-open and his non-movements. He shook of that feeling of insecurity only to have his eyes follow the finger that was now placed upon the map. The young red-head looked over at Tyki, his emerald green eye glimmering and a look of indication._

"_Sverige."_

"…_What now?"_

_The boy tapped his finger on the page and brought Tyki's attention to the map, the boys hand was hovering above Scandinavia but his finger was fixed on Sweden. It took Tyki a moment for the information to sink in until he released a low 'Ohh..' This one was from Sweden? He didn't look like it. Of course not everyone was the stereotypical image he had in his head; Swedes being blonde with blue eyes, eating meatballs, singing ABBA songs whilst walking in and out of IKEA(1)._

"_So you're from Sweden, huh?" he let the words hang on his tongue for a while._

"…"

"…_So Swedish is like German isn't it?" He pointed to Germany a little lower on the map, But the boy swatted his hand away and tapped on Sweden with a frown on his face._

"_Okay, yes, I get you're from Sweden! But Germany, I mean, like…" He took a moment to search for his words and then carefully select them. 'Ugh, what had the kid said earlier… Sweden… Sveden.. Svermany..'_

"_What did you call Sweden in Swedish now again? Something Sve… Svermany.. Sver—"_

"_Sverige."_

"_Yes! That!" He tapped his finger on Germany again. "Sverige aaaand…" he continued tapping hoping the boy would get the message._

"_Tyskland."_

"…_Tyschk-land?" That was what it was in Swedish? The English name seemed so much gentler and then this kid barges in with a 'Tyschk-land'. Oh my God, he was laughing again, a small giggle. Shit, it was too cute._

"_Nää, Tysk- säg det som 'Thysk'… utan 'TH'-ljudet"_

"_Thysk…"_

"_Land."_

"_Land."_

"_Tyskland."_

"_Tyskland."_

"_Bra!" A smile so sweet illuminated the very boring library that they were sitting in. __His hands were now clutched on the sides of his chair and he was swaying his legs in a childish way. 'Not even Road could live up to this level of cuteness.'_

"_Okay, so yes… Tyskland and Sverige. Do they, er, speak alike?"_

"…"

"_Uhm, do they…" He used his hands this time and clenched them up so they looked like ducks, and then repeatedly opened and closed them as if they were talking._

"_Aha! Aa, vi talar nästan lika."_

"…_And you just said…?" It was really confusing to understand the boy, especially since they didn't share the same language so they had to communicate through body actions. It was alright though, because body actions speak more than your mouth. Tyki used his hands again, one holding a thumbs up and the other a thumbs down._

"_Yes or no?" The boy grasped Tyki's right thumb, which was the 'yes, thumbs up' hand. The touch sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine and a grin was slowly growing. "So that's a yes." He had started talking slowly in hope that the boy might catch some words and possibly grasp the language better._

"_Yes!" He beamed with excitement as he had now officially learnt his first English word._

That had been five years ago and Tyki was laying in his bed wide-awake. They were going to pay another visit the Bookman estate, and this time they were making their stay a bit longer; more precise, 3 weeks longer. Apparently Bookman and he Earl had some business together and they needed Tyki's help with the paperwork, and Road could not be left home alone. It had been 5 years since he had last met the little kid, although now that he was going to visit he wouldn't be so little anymore… he'd be roughly… 17 or 18 years of age. It was quite unbelievable now that he thought about it, how time went so fast and how he never bothered to contact him to see how he was progressing. Bookman had probably taught him every word known to the English language; after all, he was Bookman.

Tyki turned in his bed lay on his side looking out the window, all black with a few stars twinkling in the night sky. He recalled his memories once more and hushed, listening to the silence that engulfed the bedroom.

After 3 weeks of tutoring the red-head Bookman finally got rid of his work and took over the tutoring that Tyki had started. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit depressed over leaving his student, but he was glad it was over with and he could get back to his life.

It just never occurred to him that the red-head was part of his life.

**

* * *

**

**(1) Um, I know this is waaaaay before ABBA and IKEA, but you know... this is all I know from the stereotypical Swedish person. Hey, I live in Sweden****; I don't like this stereotype either.**

**You know what? Screw it! I'm attempting a Lucky fanfic!! xDD Boo-yaaaaaah!!**

**So what do you guys think so far? Huh? This one actually has a plot too! &&I made Lavi Swedish because that's the only fluent foreign language I can write, I can't write English cause it's universal and Persian is like, god, don't even get me started on that! And I'm not that good in Spanish as I wish I was… TT3TT damn.**

**But if you look at Lavi you see that he could be Scandinavian, or like Swedish yeah.. he's mixed breed so just, leave it at that.**

**Oh, and how does Tyki now Lavi's name is... Lavi? -sigh, fail.- well, the Earl told him after one of his conversations with the Bookman ^_^**

**R&&R much appreciated, and please tell me if I made any mistakes! FANKYEW!!**

**RAWRR.**


	2. Hey Ya! by Outkast

**Disclaimer: Isn't it very obvious that my dreams will never come true?! Dx DGM will never belong to me –sobs-**

**Warnings; Maybe Allen is a bit OOC, and maybe Kanda too… but I never live into my characters so they're always OOC… anyway, enjoy!**

**So I've made a deal with myself, that is… that I won't post another chapter of 'A Rose By Any Other Name' until I've posted the latest chapter of 'Zero Prophecy', for you guys who read Zero Prophecy… I guess this is a "Good Luck in Bad Luck" type of situation.**

**

* * *

**

There are three words that can summarize the energetic red bundle of joy; "Why God, why?!"

Simple as that. And his name, those three syllables quickly became the answers to everyone's unsolved questions.

Who barged in 20 minutes late to a movie in the public cinema only to get trapped in the hallway fretting over not finding the handles on the door; and _**somehow**_ managed to successfully trigger the fire alarm so everyone had to exit the dark room. Lavi.

Who had unconsciously crashed through the Bookman's library door and knocked over a bookshelf that fell upon another, thus starting the domino trail and have it all end up on his lifeless body buried under all the tons of books? Lavi.

Who thought it would be fun to play "Robinson Crusade" and decided to flood half the island and have the entire population shift to the other half to escape the waters? La-vi.

Always the mischievous red-head with his idiotic grin that would spread wider and wider every time he had succeeded in pulling one of his pranks. He had quite the reputation on the island, and even though few despised his lack of responsibility, others would look up to him with compliments on how brave he was and encouragements to never stop his wild streak. All of these words fuelled the teen's inspiration on new glorious and wicked masterpieces he would create; oh the joy of irritating people!

Especially a certain long-haired Japanese man and his foresworn white-haired enemy; Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker. It wasn't bright to address the Japanese man by his first name, because all you would get out of it would be a "Glare Of Doom", a growl, and in worst-case scenarios which happened to be every-day scenarios, death. But people always reminded him that if he attempted to kill someone it would count as a crime and be filed as "murder", not that he cared or anything but filling out paperwork was such a pain in the ass. Lavi knew.

Years of living with the ol' Panda bear had given him a sharp mind and he knew practically everything that had ever been noted in history. Books, plays, movie scripts, poems and much more! Even if Lavi wasn't technically the Panda's son, he was dubbed as the heir of his estate and as soon as he'd kick the bucket, everything on the island would fall into Lavi's hands. Everyone feared the day it would happen; it was like a horror movie; kind of like 'I Am Legend' but worse. Not a single person knew, but Lavi himself dreaded the day he would have to take over the Bookman Empire, he just wasn't cut out for the deal. He was smart, sure, definitely handsome as he'd overheard a few of the island's girls exclaim, and he was funny, a hilarious guy to be around. See, that's the thing that made him incapable of having the power to control and entire island, he was a nice guy. And nice guys don't manipulate others.

If he could have one wish it would probably be to go back to Sweden. No matter how bad his life had been before Bookman took him under his wing, he ha really missed his homeland. He missed the snow, he missed the nature, and he missed the language which he was slowly starting to forget. Having learnt English when he was 13 had been an incredible experience, and now he was 18 and had also somehow learnt French and Spanish; both of those cancelling each other out and making him forget his mother tongue. English wouldn't go anywhere, that shit would stay because that's the language he spoke at home and with his friends.

He was currently residing on the beach, sitting in the ash-like sand and staring out at sunset, the scenery was marvellous. Is it possible to fall in love with a sight? Because if it was he'd fallen in love 1000 times over and he never got tired of it. There was always some sort of peace that would engulf him whenever he sat in the sand by himself. Words could never describe the feeling, and no one but him could ever feel it. It was perfect.

Although, his mind was at the moment spewing a destructive plan for his fellow mates, the Ying Yang twins, yes, his sense of humour is awesome. It's fascinating though how black and white are considered opposites but together they work better than any other colours paired up. Yup. Paired up. …Paired… up. … "Paired up". He was going to pair up… Pair "black"… up with "white"… Like a checkerboard.

Ahh… his plan was one of utmost controversial thinking and included very simple yet extravagant moves and places. Now, imagine this. Wouldn't it be great if Allen and Yuu-chan happened to be set up with each other, and then they were in a crowded bar restaurant by the ocean with the gorgeous view, so in case Yuu-chan decided to leave he couldn't because all eyes would be following him? Then of course Allen would be more than willing to stay because he'd get a free meal (my expense, kukuku) and they'd talk or argue, most likely argue the rest of the evening and forget they were on a date. Then so poor little Allen-tan wouldn't get hurt because it's so late, Yuu-chan could walk him home! Awwh, it'll be so sweet! And I know Allen wouldn't deny that this plan was made of pure genius because he's had a crush on Yuu-chan for so long! My heart can't bear to see them apart!

I remember the day when Allen and Yuu-chan met, it was fucking epic. Allen had moved to the island from England and was living with his father Mana on the other side, the North side. I took him to the local bar down on the beach and as soon as we entered through the doors his gaze fell upon lovely Yuu-chan! And when he came up to take our orders, and as if by instinct Allen-tan's hand reached out and pulled Yuu-chan into a kiss! Squeal fangirls, squeal! The night ended up with Yuu-chan furiously hunting down Allen and threatening to cut his dick off if he ever came within a 3 meter radius of him. I had an Appletini.

So what do you guys think? My plan is so fantastically amazing that my brain might self-combust if I add anything else freakishly evil on there~

Oh, that reminds me. The Duke is visiting us again. It hasn't been that long actually, just 6 months to round it up. Personally I don't like the guy; he's too creepy for my taste, his little minions as well. You know those gentlemen that always follow him around just to assure his safety in case someone decides to shoot him in broad daylight whilst he's shopping for jam? Seriously, who the fuck is dumb enough to try and kill someone in broad daylight with hundreds of innocent bystanders and witnesses. You must be a HUGE dumbass.

Still… I kind of want this visit to arrive as soon as possible, I'm already counting down the days 'til they arrive. It's been ages since I've seen Professor Tyki, he was the first one who attempted to try and teach me English. The first thing I'm going to do when he comes is glomp him (I'm not too old for that) and then seriously apologize if I may have been a pain in the ass when I was younger. All I remember learning was "That's what she said" which is also mainly why I blame him for all my perversion. But hey, I'm a teenager with spazzed out hormones, can't only blame the poor sucker. Is it weird that I still remember his hair? 'Cause I think it's normal that you remember such gorgeous locks, really, they were like floating around his shoulders and radiated 'sexy'. …My hair only exclaims "Flame Boy!"

That weird girl I heard would also accompany them on their stay to the island. She is so fucking odd, I remember her hair defied gravity and I thought she was a boy at first. …She'd make a good boy. At least that way I could make fun of her and go "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?! Yes, you! You are! You're a good boy!", which makes me feel like I'm talking to a dog.

Enough about the future visitors! Except for maybe Professor, I don't mind talking about him he was cool. Anyways. We're on me now.

Haiiiii! I'm Lavi, don't know my last name so just call me something like Lavi Caliente! Haha, if you get, if you don't, sucks for you! I'm a teenage boy who is originally from Sweden, but I'm a mixed breed so yeah, whatever. I am 18 years of age and I love fire, I love playing with fire it is awesome~ I love books too though… and girls. Definitely girls… and some guys. Not that I've been looking or anything… *cough cough* Allen- *cough*

How would I describe myself in my own words? Weeeeelll…! There's a lot to say about me, and I have a few weird facts and extremely disturbing, or maybe for others, laughable habits. Let me put this in point form.

1) I'm terrified of bees. Just the idea that an insect so small has the power to kill a person with just one sting. That thought scares me more than Death itself, which brings me to my next point.

2) I'm not scared of Death. I'm just afraid of not being up to date, you know? Like if I die, I won't get to know if Yuu-chan finally gives up and fucks Allen; I'd be very disappointed if I didn't get to know that.

3) I think Allen would make a very adorable uke, and I wouldn't mind having him leave scratch-marks on my back. You know what I'm saying? *wink wink*

4) I'm a 18 year old teenage boy as I'm sure I've mentioned a million times already, but still, which means that all that goes on in my brain is "Sex, Molestation, Rape, Food, Sex, Girls, Sex, Music, Sex, Sex Pistols (lol, just kidding ;D)"

5) I can read an entire book in less than 3 hours. I managed the Harry Potter book in 6 hours. I know what you're thinking "It's impossible! You lie!" Well no my pretties, I don't lie. I actually have the power~ That's how good I am~

6) I'm very sociable; nothing makes me happier than meeting new people and having a laugh together.

7) I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual.

8) I'm the most, absolutely random person you will ever meet! (hopefully)

9) I bring bad luck everywhere~ Actually, it's more like people have dubbed me "bad luck"

10) I don't believe in God, so if any of you have a problem with that, I'm sorry, not much I can do about it. Some of you might call me an Atheist I guess, but please, I hate labels, don't label me. Except of course, my name. I like being called Lavi.

11) Friends mean the world to me and I'd do anything to help them (this is where you play 'I'll Be There For You' by the The Rembrandts, you know, to get in the mood)

My list continues on and it's waaaaaaaaaaaaay long! So I won't write it all here, sorry for you Lavi fans, I know you love me and want to know more but… there's a price to pay.

So, back to the real world, let's rewind back to where I'm sitting by the sea on the beach and let's go back to a third person story.

Lavi clenched his fists as he held his hand in front of his face, nonchalantly letting the diamond sand run through his fingers and sweep onto his lap. It's amazing how that bit of action never failed to amuse him, the repeating sand that continued to fall every time he tried to grab it. He only got a few grains that remained in the palm of his hand, but the rest would always end up with its family, surrounded by other grains of sand. His emerald eye travelled from his hand to the now calm ocean. People said it was blue, he knew it was just the sky that reflected on the water which made it look blue. Somehow he hated knowing the truth behind everything, it just made things feel so empty and hollow. Others had the privilege of exploring the objects or sights just to find out that it was in fact fake. But at least they'd had the adventure. Lavi hadn't. He'd learnt everything by ear or from books. What adventure did he have?

It was getting pretty late and he thought maybe it was time to head home. He pulled himself to his feet and casually rose up and dusted off any sand that was still attached to him. Maybe he'd pay a visit to the local beach bar… where Kanda worked.

* * *

"Yuu-chan~!" Lavi's voice rang in the teen's ears as he was already on the verge of breaking a bottle and use the remaining edged piece of glass to cut someone. "Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." He whispered in a threatening tone. His royal blue eyes were burning and it was evident that something had been pissing him off recently. Yeah sure, Kanda was always pissed off, but this sort of gleam and murder in his eyes could only indicate one thing. Someone was here.

Lavi set his elbows on the counter and let his chin slump into his hands. "So where's Allen-tan?" No, he wasn't trying to be funny, he was genuinely curious as to where the albino youth was; maybe they could play a game of pool together. Poker was clearly not an option because Allen was a superb mastermind and Lavi was just a newbie, which of course meant he'd loose all his clothes to the 3-year younger teenager. His clothes wouldn't even fit Allen though he was pretty sure of that, so what would the point be of playing the game?

Kanda shot a surprisingly weak glare at the red-head before letting out a sigh and pointing to the end of the bar counter, there, a small figure was situated with a drink in front of them and a menu in their hands. Lavi smiled and slid over to the end where Allen was, sipping his drink (maybe just water) and letting his finger trail over the various plates of delicate cuisines. Lavi initiated their conversation by poking the younger boy several times before he snapped and looked his way. Success.

"What do you want, Lavi?" his voice was a low whisper, almost inaudible. He shifted his gaze from the menu to a movement behind the red-head. That was a horrible mistake because that's when Lavi set a wide grin on his face that practically beamed. He leaned closer in to Allen and had a hand barely covering his mouth as he spoke.

"Ohohoho… still going after your man, Princess?"

"I'm not a princess!" He hissed the comment and was frankly very disturbed by Lavi's remarks. He hated being even remotely referred to as a girl just because he was scrawny and small and had a pretty face; people liked him all the same!

"You sure as hell ain't the Prince." A chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes turned into half circles.

"I'm just… here for the enjoyment." Muttering the last part it was obvious he was lying. The kid was a hell of a poker player and cheater, but lying was something he was not capable of. Especially not when it involved the man he had a horrible and desperate crush on. Even when people asked about him and Kanda he would blush and stutter whilst trying to come up with a reasonable answer, but he always failed.

The first time he'd seen Kanda was when Lavi had taken him down to the bar for drinks, he was a little young, only 15, but the red-head had assured him that there would be meals and non-alcoholic beverages if he was that pure. And as soon as they'd entered the doors, Kanda had shown up with a frown and hesitantly offered them a place by the—

He couldn't remember anymore because by then is lips were pressed to his and dammit, he was enjoying it. Of course it was just after that he realized that Kanda didn't have breasts and wasn't, _clearly, _a girl. The rest of the night was spent escaping with his life from a raging Asian man.

"Yew lie~"

How true he was.

"Just… nothing. I'm not doing any harm so there's no reason for him to throw me out or anything. I'd very much appreciate it if it stayed the same."

"…You really like Yuu-chan, huh?"

Allen shot him a simple 'wtf' stare, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Out of all the people on the island Lavi (and Kanda) were the ones who knew how madly in love he was with the Japanese teen; he and Lavi had actually tried to come up with ways to grab Kanda's attention, but it never worked because he was way too involved with his work and he never bothered to even look at the two teens. His heart ached whenever he thought of it.

"C-can't hurt to look… that's all" Why was he blushing? He seemed to always be blushing now in the presence of Kanda.

"C-can't hurt to make a move either" Lavi mimicked Allen and earned himself a stern glare. He and Kanda would make a good couple, together they'd actually be able to kill a guy just by glaring simultaneously at him. Allen took another sip of his drink (which was water, yeah) and set it down gently on the counter.

"If it were anyone else I might have agreed with you."

"True. It is Yuu-chan after all." He let his eyes wander over to the Japanese teen who was currently making some sort of appletini, nectarine, martini— something ending with 'tini'.

"He doesn't like when you address him by his first name, you know."

"…Are you jealous Allen?"

"Yes…!" He huffed and averted his eyes from the red-head, not daring to look into his jade eye.

"Then make a move and before ya know, you'll be the one calling out 'Yuu!' In be—" A hand was clasped around his mouth before he could finish, but it was obvious what he was going to say because Allen was flushing madly and looking down at his feet, almost as if he was ashamed of something. Leaning in closer Lavi poked the white-haired boy and circled his finger around a piece of Allen's hair.

"Having dirty thoughts are we?" This was just too pleasing to give up and he was having an unbelievable time teasing the young one.

"N-no…"

"You really suck at lying Allen."

"I-it's a sin to lie… you'll go to heaven if you tell fibs." His eyes remained on the concrete floor that lay beneath him.

"Ain't it also a sin to like guys?" Lavi was speaking as if it was any other conversation, his voice was too casual for a situation like this, but after all, it was Lavi. When did he ever take things seriously?

"I… I, um—" He was cut off by a very familiar voice which sent shivers down his spine. The younger boy jumped at the sound and looked up only to have his eyes locked onto navy blue ones.

"Are you done picking a meal yet?" Frustration was noticeable in his tone of voice and his right eye kept twitching for some unknown reason. If someone would have to take a wild guess, it was probably having Lavi and Allen in the same room in front of him. The red-headed pain in the ass that wouldn't shut the fuck up, and the hopeless romantic that actually thought there was a slight chance of bagging him. Life works in mysterious ways and life also happened to hate Kanda.

"Y-yes. I'll have everything on this side of the menu and stuffed tomatoes from here with tzatziki."

"Whatever." Kanda swiped the menu from Allen's grasp and turned around leaving Allen and Lavi to themselves. The night went on with a few events such as Lavi attempting to try one of Allen's mitarashi dango (yes, this was a multi-cultural bar) and almost had his fingers bitten off, Kanda threatening to slit Allen's throat if he didn't stop staring and Allen finally choking on one of his meatballs and had to have Kanda do the Heimlich maneuver. All in all, that was a very successful night for Allen because he actually had Kanda come to him for once, and there was physical contact.

Whilst trailing up to the Bookman estate Lavi eyed the entrance and found several differences from when he had left. First of all there was a car parked outside the gates and he knew they didn't own a black Mercedes. Secondly, the lights were on in almost every room which was odd at this time of the evening. The stars where out but there were only merely a few that were visible, the rest were soon to appear. Third, he could hear distinctive chatter from behind the doors, and it wasn't only Bookman's voice, but a few particular voices. His brow furrowed in confusion and he decided to open the door, revealing the back of Bookman's head, a rather round geezer with spectacles and a eerie smile standing next to a petite lady with spiked purple hair and a lollipop. Standing a bit further from them were a pair of teens, one with rough black hair and the other with wavy blonde hair, they both had some issues with their terrible clothing. His eyes wandered through the crowd until they fell upon a shadow he recognized.

"_This is England. This is where I live, and this is where Skittles come from."_

His lips curled up into a smile and his blood started pumping with energy, he'd never been this giddy before.

At the edge of the door, where he had opened it, stood a tall, familiar character. His skin was a dusty grey colour, almost like ashes, and his physical features were mind-boggling. His dark, unruly hair framed his face perfectly, and his golden eyes shimmered. He wore a suit of highly delicate fabric and milky silk garment beneath it, the black suit was accompanied by a pair of comfy pants and shiny shoes. A wicked grin had crept across his face as he lifted his gaze from the man's ensemble.

"You still look as stunning as ever, Tyki."

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think?? It's going sooooo slow, I know! But I needed you guys to see life from Lavi's perspective. Oh, and if anyone's interested, I was completely fascinated by myself and the fact that I knew so many words and adjectives. Like "ensemble" ? I had no idea that was in my vocabulary! I remember hearing it from Phoebe in friends, but that's it--! :O**

**I really didn't think people would read this, but hopefully if they do I'll attract more Lucky fans and perhaps convert a few people into Lucky fans…? Hmmm…?**

**Maybe.**

**R&R is much appreciated&& I also wanna thank a few people who reviewed me story and gave me support, and also added this story to their favourite or story alert;**

**FAKNKYEW TWO;;**

**-artemis89 (yes, much love from yew!) xD**

**-bloodykittycat**

**-I Spaz With Pizzazz**

**-Flattered By Mockery (wow, she reviewed! 8D)**

**-Sungoddess64**

**-bunny-tash**

**-takara94**

**-Deshi-sama**

**You guys are full of awesome 3**


	3. Mr Brightside by The Killers

**Disclaimer: ME! …not.**

**Warnings; This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like? Then you read, and then you like!**

**Urgh, I'm a little pissed off at the moment because my friends/classmates actually, at school asked if I read anime and I was all 'no, you don't read anime you watch anime' and they didn't understand at all so urgh… just enjoy the story. &&sorry if there's like OOCness~**

**Fankyew, roxyyRAWRR.**

Tyki eyed Lavi from top to toe, taking in his appearance and ignoring Road's cold hard stare at the back of his neck. Was it possible that the boy had grown even more gorgeous during these 5 years? His crimson hair was still intact and his jade eye was glistening with pure joy upon seeing his familiar Professor, not to mention the amusing grin plastered on his face.

Slightly bowing his head in a gentle manner he shut his eyes and spoke soft words of kindness.

"Really Lavi, I'm glad you remember your dear Professor that wa—"

Next thing you know Tyki was on the ground with an energetic red-head attached to his waist and expressing nothing but love, trust me, you could see the hearts as they shaped around Lavi. Baffled and in a bit of pain from the sudden fall Tyki pulled himself up on his elbows and sat up; yes, Lavi was still as hyper as ever, and not as shy as he remembered. His voice was weak and weary, still in shock from the action.

"What was that…?"

"I believe the correct definition of pouncing onto someone with the full intent of loving them is, 'glomp'". Lavi sat up and placed his hands between his spread out knees. "I enjoy glomping people a lot. A lot of love in this here hearty fella'!" He pointed a thumb to his chest and flashed his teeth which caused the elder man to smirk.

"A-hem." Lavi and Tyki both turned to face the stern look of Bookman, and next to him was Sebastian, their butler. Flushing Lavi abruptly stood up and brushed off imaginary dust before pulling his back up straight and giving the other occupants of the room a warm welcoming smile. Tyki did the same, brushing off dust from his hat that he had held before he was tackled and then placed it on his head. He liked showing off his hair, it was unique and unruly, every woman would die to for his hair; but at this moment status was more important and he had to follow the 'friendly' rules of the Earl.

"I believe you two can reminisce after dinner. Right now, you can follow Sebastian as he guides you to your assigned rooms." The Bookman gestured over towards the voiceless butler. Bowing, Sebastian started making his way down the hall, his shoes tapping on the marble floor and went at a casual pace which all the visitors could catch up with. The two teenaged freaks were pulled along by the Duke(1) and the young girl just skipped along with her candy still held tight in her grip, the only one left was Tyki who sent a dull look over to the rest of the group before sighing and preparing to leave. Lavi's voice suddenly beamed and caught Tyki's attention.

"Ya want me to show you around? I do believe 'tis better than someone unknown dragging your ass around this mansion, heh." Bookman was quick to interrupt Lavi's suggestion.

"There will be no such thing. I entrusting Tyki in your hands would only result in complete demolition of the mansion. You shall show him to his room and leave him be until dinner time." With his Bookman rotated and paced his way out of the room leaving Tyki and Lavi in a silence.

"…You're really that bad, huh?"

"I guess'so." Lavi pocketed his hands and turned nonchalantly to the older male who seemed to have his eyes fixed on the exit, the one the Bookman just went through. Tilting his head slightly back Lavi let out a gasp and motioned for Lavi to come closer, foolishly leaning in towards the red-head Tyki could feel the warm breathe of the younger teen; the feeling was tantalizing and sent a shiver down Tyki's spine as he gritted his teeth in excitement. Woaw, this was a great start to their reunion.

"Ya still baggin' those ladies, mh, womanizer?" One single, slender black eyebrow rose before he contributed to the conversation with his wisdom on flirtation. But to Lavi's disappointment…

"I guess your teenage hormones are acting up then." He smirked and straightened out his blazer, running his hands down the front and smoothing out the surface.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' if you'd bestow your oh so holy wisdom onto moí." The red-head pointed to him once more and grinned, he loved using different languages in one sentence for many different reasons. A) It sounded cool, and B) it proved to others that he knew a lot of languages, which results in C) no one dared bitch behind his back because Lavi always knew what they said… Lavi-sama knows all…

With a chuckle Tyki started walking down the hallway in the same direction the former group had gone in, and this time Lavi was hot on his heels.

"No, I wouldn't want to do that. Half of the excitement is in the chase. And why are you asking me this, not getting any?" Tyki let his eyes fall onto Lavi's to catch his expression, maybe a blushing Lavi who turned his grin into a pout and then embarrassed with himself at the sudden remark from the older male. But no, instead he was greeted by a smiling Lavi who let out a small snicker before looking up at the older man.

"Hey, don't judge me! There's a lot of hot women here I can't exactly choose my pick, and even with them in the picture I've gotta consider Allen-tan~" he put emphasise into the tan and let his tongue loll out of his mouth before quickly bringing it back in. This perked an interest in Tyki and he brought up an eyebrow and a curious, yet subtle stare towards the younger teen.

"Allen…tan?" He was unfamiliar with this name and it didn't really sound like a girls name… unless he had heard wrong and it was something like Alana or Alice. But the percentage of that being true was low considering that the hallway they were in was dead quiet except for the sound of their own footsteps that echoed off the walls.

"Yeah, yeah! He's a friend of mine, small, cute, and easily flustered. But he's got this crush on another friend of mine, Yuu-chan, and he's kinda stalking the bastard. Probably wanna get in his pants which would be kind of bad considering Allen is just 15… I think he has issues, neh?" He let the question hang in the air and waited for Tyki's response.

"…"

"…"

"…So this kid wants this girl—"

"Boy."

"Boy? I thought you said Yuu-chan—"

"Yeah I said Yuu-chan! But he'd got long dark hair to like his waist and his hair is chopped like a girls! That's why I call him Yuu-chan!"

"You really shouldn't cut into people's sentences."

"Sorry." Lavi turned his attention to the floor that he was inching across and felt ashamed of his actions and a bit guilty because he did love talking, a lot, but his Professor had just come and he couldn't seem to shut up about his life.

"So this Yuu-chan boy has a crush on Allen…tan, too?"

"Oh no, no. Yuu-chan hates Allen-tan, unfortunely. It's really sad actually! And it's bad because if Yuu-chan would hook up with Allen-tan then he could get in on the sweet money that Allen-tan's father has, Mana, he's really rich yeah! And Yuu-chan just works in the bar with an average salary and is all lonely. I think if he'd accept Allen's proposal of a date then he might find love and they'll get married and have rough sex all night long."

"…"

"…"

Tyki sighed and let his head down, but he couldn't help the smile that made its way across his face. "What do you live in, a soap opera?" Lavi just laughed at the comment and came to a sudden halt in front of a staircase. Smiling he held up his hand.

"Guests, first." Tyki set his foot on the first step and continued upwards with Lavi right behind him. Once they reached the top Lavi led Tyki into the first room on the right and told him to enjoy his stay before walking down the stairs again, not noticing Tyki's lustful gaze as his eyes dropped from the red-heads back to his perfectly formed behind, and seductively wetting his lips. After all, he was all male and sexually interested in practically every good-looking soul that passed him. He had quite the rumour in the girl's end, and a few boys had had the privilege of knowing the pleasures of the flesh. He wouldn't say he was heartless, family meant a lot to him and he had previous love affairs where he was interested in the person as well instead of just using them for their body. But he'd never known that feeling that most teenagers and singles obsess over…

What is love?

Okay okay, so Lavi had been his previous student, and who knows, he might adopt him as his current student once more. But it didn't matter that the boy had grown up to be terribly sexy, it was obvious Tyki would show interest. And besides, student/teacher relationship? How hot is that? Maybe this would be a challenge then considering that Lavi showed nothing but friendliness and respect for the older man, but he had also figured out that Lavi was straight with exceptions; perhaps Tyki was an exception? Perhaps Lavi was bisexual. He was hoping for the first option; he'd been honest with what he'd told Lavi.

Half the fun is in the chase.

--

Fairytales had always been a favourite of Tyki's, because you'd get to see how life was in absolute perfection. He loved reading those big grand books with finely decorated front covers, thick pages with playful illustrations across them; it's fantastic how something you love so much is something you hate. Or to put it in simpler form, he hated how much he loved the books, the stories. Because when you're a child your virgin eyes only see the good in beings and it's all smiles and laughter, sunshines and kittens. And it's weird how that one action and moment can destroy your entire childhood years up until then, but the second you grab your first newspaper after learning to read, you're screwed.

Headlines are the first thing you'll read, and it's probably about politics which you have no idea about. So you go ask your parents and they tell you one thing which leads to more questions which leads to another and that's when you realize how fucking cruel and shitty the world really is. You find out how people are, no one's fucking loyal, the entire earth is made up off lies and sins and violence; stuff that makes you suicidal and convinces you that you hate everything and everyone around you.

You can't trust anyone anymore because you don't know when they'll turn around and stab you in the back just because they can get a good fuck, or because they'll get a huge promotion and pay raise, anything involving cash and sex; those two are the main reasons to distrust.

--

Tyki took his first few steps out of his bedroom before taking his time to observe his surroundings, the usual stuff, hallways, paintings, doors, and the smell of the humongous mansion. He inhales deeply before parting his mouth slightly and letting any excess air slip out.

Downstairs you can clearly hear the clatter of dinner plates and the shout of the guests; his family always had been noisy. Well, mostly the twins and Skin, the Earl was just talkative and Road joined in whenever she felt like it. …Did he really contribute the least to the conversations? Hm, he hadn't noticed.

"HEY! BLONDE PAIN IN THE ASS!! SHUT UP!!" That voice could only be identified as little Road. Yes, little Road was dead scary when she was in that kind of mood, and anyone who got on her bad side would suffer. _Horribly_. Sighing Tyki descended down the stairs and entered the dining room.

It wasn't overly detailed with flowers and fine line paintings on the wall, but it had a simple atmosphere with a touch of glamour, something that is very hard to create in today's society of plain shapes and ordinary, dull colours. The table was situated in the middle of the room with 8 chairs placed around it, 4 of the chairs were currently occupied. The plates were laid out beautifully and in straight angles on the table, and there was dark purple candle in the middle with potpourri leaves sprinkled around it. Road was leaning back in her chair with her knees holding up her weight against the side of the table, swaying back and forth whilst yelling at the twins. And the twins, somehow, were juggling the Bookman's precious crystal glass (and this is beyond me seeing as they _don't know_ how to juggle) and playing an insanely loud tune on the plates and table using the knife and fork.

Lavi was also there, but covering his mouth and trying very hard not to laugh; it's safe to say that he witnessed Road's anger and wouldn't want to do anything else to further fuel her anger. Tyki raised his hand to his mouth and gave a light cough, grabbing the attention of the dining room. All eyes were averted from the laughing spectacle known as Jasdero and David, and focused entirely on Tyki.

"Tyki!" Road beamed at the sight of her dearly beloved uncle. She shot out of her chair and greeted him with a big hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing him in close, nuzzling her face into his white silk garment. He'd removed his blazer and hat up in his room, they'd felt uncomfortable and he'd proceeded to taking a smoke before heading down to mingle again.

"Oh? What took you so long up there? Jerking off?" David revealed a wide grin and snickered simultaneously with his younger twin, the other dumbass eliciting a screeching 'hee!'

Coolly Tyki tugged Road away from him and led her back to her seat, and slid into his own chair with unnoticeable difficulty and grace. "Unlike you," he grabbed the napkin placed in front of him and folded it into a triangular shape "I don't think with my dick." He flashed a bright smile at his relative and basked in the glory of his triumph when David's snickering turned into and all-out frown. Everyone loves to tease their family.

"Smartass."

"Ooh, nice comeback." He chuckled at the teen's insolent reply and recalled all the moments they had gotten into fights. It was then and there he realized that David was terrible at comebacks. He pitied him a bit.

Lavi was still clutching his mouth and breathing harshly through his nose, if you looked at him you'd think he was trying to smother himself. Tyki grabbed his silver fork and tapped it on his plate causing Lavi to turn and face the older man. "It would be very bright if you let go of your mouth, I think you may need it soon." The red-head lowered his hand, but the blush on his face was very evident; although he didn't know if it was from deprivation of air or because Tyki had very kindly pointed out his mistake and embarrassed him… or maybe it was the sexual tension.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Professor. But I dun' think I'll be using it as soon as you believe. I dun' really fancy these meals here, too exotic." He let out his tongue and grimaced which made Tyki smile a bit, he looked ridiculous but it seemed like he was the only one who could pull off such a thing with dignity.

"Why not, dear? A meal is a meal, it's meant to go in your mouth and thoroughly enjoyed."

"Yeah, I agree, 'cept it should be a meatball sub going down my oesophagus!"

"...Subway, huh?"

"Yup! Subway. Best damn thing in the entire world!" Lavi stretched his hands over his head, grasping the non-existent object in the air and then let them fall behind his head and hang lazily. "I could really go for one of those right now…" Lavi proceeded to revealing a bit of his drool as he escaped into his dream world of subway sandwiches and various options of coke, followed by Ben and Jerry's ice-cream dancing the tango with McDonald's. Fucking traitor ice-cram.

"—round the island?" Lavi snapped his head up and noticed Tyki was waiting for a response, which was awkward because he hadn't paid attention to the older male.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ah. Would you perhaps like to go to subway instead of here, and whilst we're out you could show me around the island?" The small grin that was painted across Tyki's face was unreadable and he knew it, but it was all he had at the moment that wouldn't appear suspicious to the remaining three occupants of the table.

"Yeah! Alright! Let's go!" Lavi leapt out of his chair and headed for the door, in his mid-tracks realizing he needs a scarf because the nights are cold, and the heading once more for the door. "Jalla, Tyki! Vamos!" The red-head motioned for the older man to approach, motioning turned eagerly into flailing arms and yelling. Getting up from his seat and bowing to his relatives with a word of sincere apology and an explanation that through going out with Lavi it increases their chances of ties to the Bookman, he headed out the door with the red-head.

Outside the air was crisp and the rolling of the waves could be heard as clear as crystal shattering, the night sky had a dark colour and was dotted with twinkling stars. The palm trees were mere shadows now and they contributed to the island at night as much as they did during the day, it was hypnotizing watching them dance with the chilly wind, not to mention, beautifully torturous. The ground that lay in front of them was still grey with the exception of darker grey that was cast by the pebbles, and the sand, or what could be seen from their position, was a long and calm dust road bordered by the ocean waves.

"I hope your father won't mind us deserting dinner." Tyki kept walking and decided it was time for a cigarette, after all, it had been 3 hours since his last one. Searching his front pockets for a lighter he listened to Lavi's voice in the depth of the dark.

"Nah, he won't mind. If I make an improvement with ya it'll be an improvement for him. Business ya know?" Lavi clasped his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Business."

Silence.

"So you think you have the energy to give me a tour of the island, or do you wish to dine first?" Tyki thought, that even though Lavi showed no real sense of politeness he could perhaps communicate better with the teen if he relaxed, but for some odd reason his body was revolting against him and made him continue his gentleman charade.

"Neh~ I can show ya around the island at first, then we can go to the bar Kanda works at and get me really drunk!"

"…I'm not paying for you."

"Damn."

--

Right now he was sitting in the corner of a bar with his former student Lavi and they'd both drunken at least 3 shots. Raising his glass and clinking it with Lavi indicated the fourth, and he gulped that bad boy down like there was no tomorrow. He settles the glass down on the table and let out a low gasp before wiping his mouth with his sleeve; the island was very exotic he noted.

Earlier that night Lavi had dragged him to the beach where they'd settled with throwing rocks against the current and see how many time they would jump in failed attempts. For Lavi. Tyki had successfully gone against nature and won with 7 jumps and one that happened to backfire onto himself by a wave. Mother Nature can be a real bad ass sometimes. From there they'd continued onward until they came to a few buildings and those buildings turned into streets with lights and that's when Tyki realized they'd arrived in town; the island had a small town at the west side of the island where they got all the mainstream material and products from the rest of the world. Both men had decided to wander around the town and see where they end up but were denied this right when the stores started closing down and all noise was slain.

From there Lavi had lead Tyki to one of his favourite spots which was a cliff at the east end of the island, the entrance camouflaged by all the palm trees and tall grass on the island; Lavi had made Tyki swear by his life that he would never _ever _tell anyone of this sacred place, and willingly, or actually, forced by Lavi, Tyki promised. At the tip off the cliff the grass was swirling around and if you walked to the very end you could get a clear view of the horizon at the best angle, and when you look down you could see the waves crashing into the rock below and small pebbles would fall and plunge into the dark liquid; thought it looked more like they were being devoured by the monstrous waters. They spent about half an hour there exchanging words and conversing over their favourites, opinions and people. Mostly it was about business people that they both had the privilege of meeting when they were summoned to one of their guardians meetings; and they would either make fun of them of or point out their flaws, and sometimes discuss the ideas they had brought and improve it with their own wisdom.

When their legs started going numb they exited the sacred place and Lavi suggested that they head to the bar whilst it was still open and enjoy a few drinks; Tyki still refused to pay for Lavi's drinks.

Lavi had fallen with his head against the table and was murmuring incoherent nonsense whilst Tyki was for some odd reason grinning like a fanatic. Curious of the red-head's words he approached the younger teen and leaned in close to his ear. Lavi smelt like grass and vinegar, which is an extremely unsettling combination, but it was Lavi. Tyki was pretty sure he was drunk, or at the most, on the brink of being drunk. He let his lips hover over the younger boys' ear before letting his eyes explore what was visible of him, the slender neck, shoulders followed by his pale hands wrapped around a scrunched up napkin. Tyki let out a low groan; the red-head looked very tempting, and he was in a position where Tyki could easily use him; no shame would follow.

Then why the fuck wouldn't his body answer him?!

He was dying to touch Lavi's skin, to feel him writhe beneath him and hear the gasps that elicited from him. To pull on his hair and feel the damp sweat between his fingers as they're bodies move together in absolute bliss, then finish off with Lavi screaming in sweet ecstasy. Frustrated Tyki leant back in his chair and ran his hands through his messy hair, he was glaring at nothing in particular but the window or whatever was in front of him.

"Shit, you have no idea how badly I want you right now…" He finished off his sentence with a grin and was satisfied that he could admit it out loud in the presence of the teen, even if he was too drunk to remember it. But satisfaction only really came when Lavi suddenly brought Tyki's head down and crushed his own lips on them.

The rest of the night was followed by Lavi and Tyki running home, into the mansion and up the stairs to Tyki's room, all the while touching each other and pulling at each other's hair and clothing. Once the door was closed Tyki pushed the younger boy onto the bed and fully stripped him and himself. The kisses were rough and sweaty with the smell of alcohol in their breaths, touching, caressing and biting was involved until the lubrication which consisted of spit. On top was Tyki and writhing beneath was his student, or former student to be exact.

When Tyki slid into Lavi he let his imagination wander and the younger teen had to grab his sheets to keep himself in reality, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. It all ended when Tyki came with a low moan of the red-head's name and Lavi screamed out in ecstasy.

It went according to plan.

**--**

…**Yeah, I don't really know what to say. I did not expect this chapter to come so fast though to be honest, and I'm sorry if there's no lemon but uhm… yeah, I haven't perfected them yet (or actually I'm not satisfied with it myself) and the plot doesn't really involve that much sex… -lies-**

**R&R is much appreciated!**


	4. Fuck You by Lily Allen

**

* * *

**

This chapter may be awkward at first and in the end, but it has a nice feel in the middle.

**Disclaimer: The story's mine. Everything else is mine. The characters aren't mine… yet. *coughs***

**Yaoi, shounen-ai; means boyxboy, don't like, don't read! **

**[[ Click away and on with the day! ]]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyki's eyelids fluttered open, his sight hazy and a throbbing headache that kept on swirling around his mind. His mind told him to go back to sleep, but his mind also told him to get up and do something about the excruciating pain in the man's head. Unwilling and still tired from last night he propped himself up on one elbow and looked around until his eyes landed upon his night desk, catching a glimpse of a few clothes scattered about the room as he surveyed the room.

What did he do last night?

He brought one hand up to his forehead and rested his palm on the dark skin, hissing in pain as the headache he had wasn't getting any better from just being still. He ran his hand through his greased-up hair and continued to pull himself up so he sat on the bed with the sheets hugging him tightly around the waist.

… Why was he naked?

Oh, he probably scored with some young lady on the island. The women here were incredibly beautiful he realized last night as he had gone out with Lavi and enjoyed his guidance around the island.

Shit, Lavi.

Had he just abandoned the redhead somewhere whilst he went off with this mystery woman that he had picked off the street, or restaurant, whatever. His mind was a blur and he barely remembered how his partner looked like. Shifting his position so he could turn to his right side and see who he had bagged last night, he gave a low groan as his muscles ached. His arms were sore and his abdominal area was still a bit sticky from yesterd—

Sticky?

What?

Hastily he turned over to face his lover and was greeted by a ball of red hair peeking out below the covers and a peacefully sleeping Lavi holding tightly onto his comforting pillow. Tyki's first reaction was that he had successfully had sex with his student which his plan followed, because it was obvious to anyone that Lavi was a fairly attractive man with a good sense of humour. His second reaction was utter horror as he realized who he had slept with and that it was his own student who he had taught for a short period of time; the boy who looked up to him with nothing other than respect and friendship.

Groaning again he buried his head into his hands and panted lightly, letting his mind process the events of the previous night.

* * *

_There were tongues clashing together, swirling together in an epic battle of dominance followed by the sugary sweetness of one person and the mint taste of another male. Hands were roaming through his hair and eagerly tugging at his silk shirt, attempting to get it off in a failed manner. Tyki's hands __were wrapped around the waist of the handsome youth and pulling him closer, causing their erections to rub together and eliciting a loud moan from the other._

_Satisfied he smirked into the arousing kiss that the two were sharing and run one of his hands under the shirt of the other male, letting his fingertips lightly draw over the sensitive skin. Breaking the kiss they both took a moment to regain their breaths, however their grips and touching never stopped and they took the opportunity to feel each other during the breaking moment. Tyki was the first one to regain his breathe and leaned forward once more, placing light kisses on the other male's jawbone and licking his way from there to the neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind as the other shivered from the sensation._

_

* * *

_

Ah.

So that's what had happened. He brought his hands down a tiny bit and rest them on his face, covering his nose and lower part of his face whilst allowing his eyes to view the room. His golden orbs flickered across the room, desperately trying to find something that would make him calm down even a bit. Unfortunely he found nothing to ease his mind and began breathing heavily, eliciting a long line of colourful curses along with a hiss of pain as he banged his elbow into the headboard as he swung his legs off the bed. He planted his feet on the ground and paced across the room, looking for his clothes and hurriedly pulling them on before running out of the room.

He left Lavi alone in the empty room and headed out the door, silently thanking God that no one else was by the entrance. He opened the large door and gently shut it behind him before rapidly heading down the gravel road, ignoring the fact that his shoes were being completely torn up by the gravel as he started to jog down the road. He though back to last night, ignoring the fact that he had slept with Lavi, thinking back to where they went, what they had done and, and—

The bar.

* * *

Tyki entered the bar with a silent intrusion, looking around to see if he spotted anyone familiar. Of course he knew no one but he was having a temporary panic attack and his mind wasn't working like it should be. Gently walking over to the bar he sat down on a stool and found a piece of paper by his side; picking it up he flipped it over and found a list of meals and drinks. He relaxed slightly and let out a happy sigh; alcohol would ease his mind hopefully, even if it was early in the morning. He skimmed through the list and considered his options, leaning towards a Virgin Margarita but his conscious telling him to order water instead to clear his mind.

"Aren't you the guy from yesterday?"

Tyki raised his head only to be greeted by a Japanese man with a scowl across his face, staring intently at him. Uncertain of what to do he thought that a reply would be the best thing for now.

"Yes? I don't know sir, a lot of people come in here don't they?"

"Only a few selected ones come here with the Baka Usagi." The Japanese man turned his back to Tyki and opened a cupboard behind him, taking out 3 glasses and placing them carefully on the counter and closing the cupboard doors. 'Baka Usagi?' Tyki was confused and didn't recognize the alien name, thinking for a moment that the Asian man indeed had him confused with someone else.

"Lavi." Another voice, a gentle voice from behind of him.

Turning around in his seat Tyki came face to face with a young teen, probably at the mere age of 13 or 14 considering his height and childish face. However, the odd thing that immediately struck Tyki was the child's shockingly white hair, very pale skin with a crimson scar slashed across his left eye in a peculiar manner and his very exquisite yet formal outfit. His attire consisted of a silk garment undershirt with a black vest atop, black trousers ending with leather shoes and finally, a red bow neatly tied around the young boy's neck. It was peculiar to see someone as pale as him on an island with those clothes on, considering the heat and the fact that the sun seemed to have no impact on the boy's skin.

"You were with Lavi, right?" Worry was evident in the boy's voice and Tyki groaned inwardly, hating himself for striking up a 'sudden' conversation with two strangers. Two strangers who seemed to be friends with Lavi.

"Yes, I was." He rotated in his seat and told the bartender that he wanted water with a lemon wedge; he hated plain tastes and needed a bit of an eccentric sidekick. Setting the menu down Tyki felt a warm hand on his shoulders and a force that pulled him around so he was eye to eye with the young boy again.

"Where is he?" Allen was worried. So worried. Worried sick. So worried he couldn't even concentrate on his daily err, _coincidental _Kanda stalking. His mind was in a frenzy because every day the redhead would take the time to visit him at the bar, because he knew that's where Allen liked to be, watching his precious flower serve drinks. Apparently Kanda had gotten used to this because he didn't bother to tell Allen to get out anymore, although he did say the only reason he let Allen stay was because he paid for a lot of food and that earned him a profit.

Disappointed over the man's lack of response Allen's grip tightened on the older man's shoulder and his hand started trembling slightly. He would be damned if anything ever happened to his friend, and he swore to God he would inflict painful death upon anyone who dared lay a finger on him. Yes, he was this protective of his friends.

"What happened?" Annoyed by the teen's constant interrogating Tyki rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Allen's wrist, applying enough pressure so that the boy would let go and calmly let his hand fall to his side.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" Tyki let out a huff and flashed a small smile at the bartender as he placed his drink onto the counter, still with that murky scowl.

"He's my friend. And I saw you two together last night."

"_We_, saw you." Kanda leaned forward on the counter with both his elbows holding up his weight, his hands clasped together in front of him. He was concentrating his glare on the man in front of him with the glass of water, completely oblivious to Allen's blush that had started to form. Guilt quickly approached Tyki as he gazed down until his eyes met his shoes; to be honest, he'd never taken a good look at his shoes and realized how incredibly shiny they actually were. He should take more time to notice these kinds of things.

"Tell us. What happened?" The white-haired boy had by now sat down next to Tyki and turned so he was facing the older male, not dropping his eyes from Tyki's for even a second.

"Why would you insinuate something like that, boy?" Tyki took another sip of his crystal-clear, cool and refreshing water. The lemon wedge looked very tempting right now; he loved sour tastes, those with a tinge of exoticness.

"You came with him. You _made _out with him. You left with him. And now there's no 'him'. Allen simple reply astonished Kanda for a moment before he snapped his attention back to the male they were both, together, trying to crack.

"Your clothes too." Tyki gazed down at his attire.

"What about my clothes?" Kanda scrunched up his face and a look of disgust came across his handsome features.

"They're. Inside. Out." His words were dripping with deadly venom, each one more horrific than the other. Looking down once more and taking in the complete appearance of what he was wearing Tyki mentally slapped himself.

"_Shit._"

"Shit, what? Shit, what?! Kanda, shit what?!" The young boy seemed to go into a phase of uncertainty and began questioning, no, _repeating_, the words that came out of Tyki's mouth over and over.

"Shit, what? What? Why did he say shit? Shit, what? What?!" A hand came and smacked him across the head, therefore earning a light groan from the boy and silence.

"Relax idiot. He just realized how much of an idiot he was that he put his clothes on inside out."

"Excuse me? I am _not _an idiot."

"Only an idiot like you would wear their clothes inside out." Before Tyki could reply with a satisfactory response, the Japanese teen leaned in and looked him straight in the eye with excruciating determination.

"Or you fucked the rabbit, and ran away, motherfucker." Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled back so he could get a good view of the impact he had caused on Tyki. Apparently the words he had spoken were true because the older male kept his eyes locked with the glass of water in his hands.

"You motherfucking bastard." Kanda was getting ready to stand up and knock the guy out, and he would've if Allen hadn't held him back and done it himself. Yeah, the innocent little Allen that would stay as far away as possible from his love because he was embarrassed had just punched a guy straight in the jaw and sent him flying across the bar and crash into the wall, knocking down a few chairs in the process.

What the fuck happened?

The little boy who he deemed to be someone who talks back, yet alone _fights, _had just taken a swing at him and successfully inflicted pain onto Tyki. He grasped his jaw and gaped, eyes widening as he opened and closed his mouth trying to get the feeling back in his mouth. As he was doing so Allen approached the man lying on the ground and stopped just by his feet. Tyki looked up only to see two eyes promising nothing but hell and a scorn face that actually made Tyki shiver slightly. The boy was radiating a deathly aura his hands were balled into fists, shaking, trembling with rage.

"You." Allen narrowed his eyes as he said the word.

"You go back to Lavi. You go back, and you talk. And if you don't, I'll come after you and cut off your dick, drag you into the sea, personally drown you and feed your lifeless body to the sharks." Tyki stared in awe at the threat that had just been thrown his way.

Was this kid serious?

He sure as hell wasn't taking any chances. Getting up and dusting himself off Tyki rearranged his shirt and headed towards the door. Just as he laid his hands upon the door handle, a voice behind him called.

"If you ever… _ever_, do _anything_, to hurt Lavi… I will use these hands," he held up his hands as if stating his point "to stick my hand into your throat, and pull your bloody heart out."

…

Tyki pushed open the door and left.

Allen who was still stuck in his fit of rage was unaware of the look that Kanda was giving him. He was too focused in thinking up new ways to cause the unknown man pain of oblivion. Somewhere in the midst of thinking that he should stab the man 10 times with a broken beer bottle and pouring gasoline all over the man, using a flame thrower to burn him, Kanda interrupted his thoughts.

"…I have newfound respect for you."

Allen turned to Kanda with a puzzled expression, it took his brain a moment to process what the Japanese teen had just said and honestly, he didn't believe himself. That was until the most peculiar thing happened; Kanda placed a glass on the counter and turned around, resting his hand on a bottle of an alcohol or something.

"Sex On The Beach?" Allen blushed furiously.

"W-w-w-w-what?! Now?!" Groaning Kanda turned to the boy with a expression that just yelled 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"I meant a drink, moyashi." Allen exhaled, slightly disappointed though that the offer wasn't true, but just a misunderstanding.

"I'm not a 'moyashi'. And no, I can't. I'm underage." Still Allen walked over to the counter and placed himself on one of the barstools, his hands lying restlessly on the counter.

"Tch. A pussy and a moyashi. Don't find that everyday." Kanda's smirk was evident in his speech, and it got Allen kind of ticked off.

"Shut up and do your work, Bakanda." Kanda stared at him with a bemused expression. Okay, scratch that; shocking. No, wait, scratch that too; _terrifying 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-look.'_

"B… Bakanda?! What the hell?! How the fuck did you come up with that, moyashi?"

Allen's eye twitched.

"I learnt Japanese so I could understand you better, Bakanda." He pointed to something on the menu. "Bring me this. With milk if you please." However Kanda didn't move. The only thing that you could hear was the awkward silence between the two teens. Allen didn't know what it was about and was afraid he may have somehow insulted the teen, the man, his man, his love. So he took a gander up only to see Kanda with one raised eyebrow and a look of utter confusion written over his face. This time it was Allen's turn to raise one slender eyebrow, locking gazes with Kanda.

"W-what?" He could feel a blush coming on and prayed to God Kanda would look away. Soon, if possible. It appeared his prayers were answers because the Japanese teen just snorted and turned his back to Allen.

"Like milk'll make you grow anyway, moyashi." Allen practically whined like a child who didn't get that special ice-cream he wanted.

"I'm not a moyashi! And what do you care? Just bring me the bloody food!" Kanda flipped him the finger.

"Fuck you."

"Are you always this pleasant with you customers?"

"Only you, moyashi."

"It's Allen. And you don't have to be such a rude prick."

"What can I say? I'm a hardass." At that Allen couldn't help but let his eyes wander down Kanda's waist and land upon his very tight behind. Sighing Allen propped up his elbow and weighed his chin onto it. He let out a quiet mutter.

"You sure are…"

* * *

Fuck this.

Fuck the palm trees.

Fuck the sea.

Fuck the buildings.

Fuck the birds.

Fuck the bees.

Fuck everything.

Fuck the whole damn world and everything that exists in it.

FUCK IT!!

Tyki threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped his heel on it. He was frustrated and in a fowl mood, his jaw still had a tingle of pain left and it was 2 o'clock which meant that 5 hours had passed since he exited the Bookman mansion. Infuriated with himself he had gone and bought cigarettes in a local store, the one in the town where Lavi had taken him and there he bought a pack of cigarettes; and he had inhaled all of the smoky cancer-sticks.

His mind had gone through different plans and ideas of how he would tell Lavi about yesterday, how it was just the alcohol, how they were just both drunk and somewhere in there he'd throw in Lavi's curiousness perhaps. But that didn't seem like such a bright idea; from what he had learnt you never blame it on the opposing player when it comes to relationships. One wrong word and you'll be kicked out of the house with a mental woman throwing your clothes out the window and yelling profanities.

True story.

Tyki hurled the empty cigarette packet to the floor and kicked it away. He had no idea what to fucking do, he didn't want to go back to the goddamn house and he didn't want to face the consequences that would follow with the redhead.

Life is bitch.

* * *

Allen and Kanda had been bickering for 3 straight hours now. It had started with the ordering of the meals and ended up over what came first, "Carrots or Oranges?"

Yeah, the most idiotic conversation that exists in the history of man. But the odd thing was, that Allen enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't that he enjoyed arguing, because he didn't, but that he had been in a conversation with the love of his life for 3 full hours now. Who cared if it was bullshit arguing, he was talking and spending time with the Japanese teen!

And the thing that Allen kept close to heart was the fact that Kanda had ignored his other customers who had come to order or pay off their meals; the teen had just concentrated on Allen and had his eyes locked on him the entire time, talking to him as if he was an actual _friend. _If background music was possible Allen's would have been booming with the sounds of Electric Six playing 'Gay Bar'.

I guess there's nothing positive in an argument… wrong.

During the time that these two had been bitching about each other, with each other, towards each other, Allen had found quite a few facts about Kanda. For example…

- He didn't drink even though he worked at a bar. He considered his body a shrine.

- He had 2 adoptive brother followed by one adoptive father

- Said adoptive father apparently loved to paint and had been trying to get Kanda to start art

- His brothers were dumbasses.

- He had a family heirloom called 'Mugen' which he prized and loved more than his own life

- He loathed people who called him by his first name (FYI, Yuu, or Yuu-kun like his father like to call him and Yuu-chan as Lavi says it)

- He was into meditation and spent at least 2 hours every week in his garden mediating (when his brothers and father weren't there to irritate him)

- He only ate soba

- He was interested in Buddhism

And it was here that Allen asked if Buddhism didn't have anything to do with Kama Sutra, and earned himself a well-deserved blush from Kanda.

Yeah. A blush. From _Kanda._

Well screw you if you don't believe it, I was there, it happened!

And the information he realized he had told Kanda (dumbly enough) was…

- He had a golden retriever named Timcanpy who he used to ride on when he was 5 (Timcanpy was old)

- He had gambled/played poker since he was 6 and was bloody good at it too

- He was actually an orphan and Mana had found him on the streets of London when he was 5

- His uncle Cross was a real ass and had given Allen debts to pay off (earning himself a amused snort from Kanda)

- He had a grand obsession with mitarashi dango

- He was sensitive about his height (from here on Kanda used 'moyashi' in every one of his sentences)

- He loved clowns unlike some people who claim they're terrified of them

- He used to date a girl named Lenalee back on the main lands

And here he was shocked with an intriguing question of 'Aren't you gay?' Whereas Allen blushed and explained how he had liked her, got partnered up with her in home ec. and from there on everything just went smoothly.

Unfortunely Kanda's response, or question actually was the ever-so-dreadful,

"So why me?"

And insert pregnant pause.

Allen had played with his fingers and picked dirt under his nails, then looked down at his feet and flexed his toe out of pure boredom and not wanting to answer the question.

"Because I don't know." It was amazing how Kanda managed to smile at that piece of information. Too bad Allen was still concentrating on flexing his toe and missed that little moment.

As time passed Allen noticed that it was time for him to head off because today he and Mana had activities planned together, and truth be told, the family time he spent with Mana was priceless. Since he always had to work and was always buried in paperwork Allen could never have a genuine and decent conversation with the man, he always had to plan time. And the time they shared he made sure not to waste a second of it.

He stood up and thanked Kanda for the meal, whipping out his wallet and leaving a certain sum of money on the counter before closing his wallet and sliding it into his back pocket. He finished his last drop of juice (Kanda had tempered with the milk) and placed it neatly next to his plate with the fork and knife sitting together in the middle of the circular object. He turned around and waved Kanda off only to have the teen flip him off once more. He couldn't help but grin.

"You should come over sometime, me and Mana will teach you some manners."

Kanda waved with the dishcloth he held in his hand.

"Fucking manners? I got manners."

"I beg to differ." Kanda just snorted at the comment and resumed his cleaning.

"Big fancy house down the street? I got it." And with that Kanda turned around to clean the shelves and Allen exited the bar. He stopped abruptly outside and waited for the moment to come. He knew he had missed something and it always took him a while to come. Then it hit him. Two things had just happened before he left and they were both splendid. Actually, one was embarrassing whilst the other was just dreamlike.

The two possibilities were that 1) Allen had just asked Kanda out on a date, and 2) Kanda had accepted.

* * *

Tyki was trudging uphill towards the big pearly mansion, the one mansion that was located on this side of the island and was the very loving home of Bookman and Lavi. Regretting every step he took with his hands in his pockets Tyki cursed under his breathe, his shoulders hunched together and furiously kicking the gravel in front of him.

As he approached the mansion he stopped kicking the gravel and toned it down to plain walking, at the same time letting his hands fall out of his pants pockets and sway to his sides. He muttered a bit of incoherent nonsense as he stepped onto the porch and situated himself in front of the door, nervous and unwilling to go through with his plan.

He knocked on the door.

Thrice.

Nothing happened for a long moment, so he knocked again. This time nothing else happened either and Tyki had begun to think that it was possible that Bookman and his family had gone out to roam the island (hopefully with Lavi with them). But wouldn't that dull butler be there? With his sour look and his zombie-like movements, the man wouldn't need a costume for Halloween, his appearance and lifeless actions were enough to make anyone shit a brick. Snickering to him Tyki came to the conclusion that yes, in fact, the family and Bookman had most likely gone out and the butler was just lazy since no one was in the household.

Turning around on his heel Tyki heard the lock click and rotated once more so he was face to face with the door. The large wooden object slid open and revealed a fist that came flying towards Lavi for the second time that day

* * *

**Whoa! Who is THAT? 8D**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting for so long, but I've fallen in love with my latest story "Confident Fear" and I'm starting a new project which is kind of like 'Lets Start A War' mixed with 'My ABC's' with the Yullen couple. I might do the Lucky couple but it depends on how the reviews go.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I might continue this quicker if I get 5 reviews (asking for it) because I really need opinions here on whether I should tone down the Yullen and who you guys think just smacked Tyki to the floor. Ouch.**


End file.
